bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dharak Colossus
Dharak Colossus, like Dragonoid Colossus, is a Colossus Bakugan and is available everywhere, except KSA. Information Description Dharak Colossus is Dharak's Mobile Assault Vehicle or Ultimate Weapon. It is a combination of Battle Gears to form a scorpion-like machine that boosts Dharak's Attack Power. Its parts are: *Dharak/Brawlacus Dharak - 750 Gs *Riptor - 100 Gs *Smashtor - 80 Gs *Exokor (Hub) - no printed Gs *AirKor (only in the anime) - 100 Gs Unlike Maxus Bakugan, Colossus Bakugan are fully organic. This was revealed in episode 25 Colossus Dragonoid. Also each part is spider-like and can be used individually. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In The Sacred Orb, Dharak combined with the Colossus pieces for the first time and used it to destroy Neathia's Second Shield. Later on, he battles against Lumino Dragonoid for the first time, but the battle was interrupted by the Sacred Orb, which teleported all the Gundalians back to Gundalia. In Mobile Assault, Kazarina tortured all of the Colossus pieces, in order to upgrade them so that Dharak would have the strength he needed to destroy the renewed Second Shield. In Sid Returns, Kazarina nearly fully upgraded all of the Colossus pieces. In Colossus Dharak, Kazarina finally finished upgrading all the Colossus pieces. Later on in the episode, Dharak combines with his Colossus Armour once again to destroy the renewed Second Shield. He battles Lumino Dragonoid once again and easily defeated him with the immense new power his armour now possessed. Barodius also connected it with AirKor to help out. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), Dharak detaches from his Colossus armor, and each piece turns into spider-like creatures to combat Ren. Later on in the battle, he reattaches to continue the battle, but they all were taken out by Linehalt's Forbidden Power. In True Evolution, Dharak combined with his Colossus pieces again in order to battle Blitz Dragonoid. However, Drago easily took the armor apart one piece at a time, leaving Dharak to fight him alone. When Blitz Dragonoid defeated them, they returned to ball form. ;Ability Cards * Darkness Waver: * Thunder Probe: * Evil Blow: * Westwall Gazer: * Westwall Shield: * Darkness Glow: Game He is only available at Toys 'R' Us in Darkus. Brawlacus Dharak has 750 Gs, Smashtor has 80 Gs, and Riptor has 100 Gs. Trivia *Dharak Colossus seems to float in Bakugan Dimensions. *In the anime, Riptor and Smashtor serve as legs, but as a toy, they seem to be arms. *In the game, Riptor is Gold and Smashtor is Copper but in Bakugan Dimensions they are Silver. This is because the game creators created the Bakugan online by what they look like (announced by the Administrator LordDarkus). *In The Sacred Orb, Exokor, Riptor, and Smashtor's eye-like gems were green in color, but when they were upgraded in Colossus Dharak, it turned orange making it look like it is Subterra. *When he merges with Airkor, the middle part of Airkor is missing. *On Bakugan Dimensions, it starts out with 650 Gs, which is 250 Gs more than regular Bakugan, just like Dragonoid Colossus. *He may be an artificial Colossal Bakugan in the anime, because of the fact that he never appeared to have a mind of his own and never spoke even once (not including Dharak), unlike Dragonoid Colossus who was shown to be extremely wise. Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan